


Saudade

by jenefur



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenefur/pseuds/jenefur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rin is back in Japan. He is back in Japan and he didn't tell me. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudade

_Rin is back in Japan._

There is a hum of energy surrounding the stadium of spectators, even minutes after the final team had raced. 

The winning team- _Iwatobi_ \- is standing by the edge of the water, all of them celebrating their win. Though it’s been years since he’d last seen them, they are all easy to identify—Tachibana, Hazuki, Nanase—and Rin.

_Rin is back in Japan._

The excitement that was so immersed within the crowd soon becomes laced with confusion as the scoreboard above them flickers. 

The bright, blazing “1” next to the Iwatobi team name suddenly flickers out. There is a moment when there is nothing, before the word “Disqualified” flashes across the screen in bright red letters. 

_Rin is back in Japan._

Rin, seemingly unaware of his transition from 1 to nothing, launches himself at Nanase. His whole body is shining, the lights of the stadium reflecting off his wet skin as he grabs hold to Nanase’s shoulders. His body appears so relaxed, so at ease wrapped around the other boy. 

He looks happy.

Nanase’s arms hang limply at his sides.

It is then that Sousuke decides. 

-

_Rin is back in Japan._

_He’s back in Japan and he didn’t tell me._

-

_It doesn’t matter._

“I’ve decided to go to Iwatobi.”

_It doesn’t matter. He’s still swimming. It doesn’t matter._

“ I found a guy there…

_You’re my friend._

…that I want to swim relays with!”

 _You’re_ my _friend._

“He’s really amazing in the water! You should see him!”

_I hate you._

“I think he’s really going to help get where I want to go!”

_I hate you I hate you I hate you._

“We’ll see each other at the next tournament anyway, Sousuke!" 

_Please don’t leave._

“Okay.”

-

When they get to Iwatobi SC Returns, they are greeted by the Iwatobi swim club.

Tachibana is soft smiles and shy movements. Hazuki and his friend talk amongst themselves in the back. Rin tries to handle Mikoshiba.

Nanase does nothing.

“Nanase is really quiet.” Mikoshiba remarks when they move, placing his stuff down on the ground. 

_Sousuke sits on the floor._

“Ahh, he’s just like that. It was even worse when we were kids.”

_He stretches out his legs and reaches for them._

“Oh ! So you’ve known them for a long time then! I was wondering why we were doing this.”

_He pulls his arms back and rotates his shoulders._

“Yeah. I’ve been friends with those guys for a long time. Just doing them a favor.”

_Because you’re friends, huh?_

The rest of the hall is full, packed with swimmers. Across from them, down the hallway, Iwatobi is setting up. Nanase pulls away from the others and leaves the room.

When Rin and Mikoshiba finaly- _finally_ \- start warming up, Sousuke follows Nanase out.

-

_He’s going to ruin you._

“It was a good start for us today don’t you think, Sousuke?”

They are sitting in the courtyard of Samezuka. They’ve been outside for a while, going over the swim regiment for the upcoming practice. The sun is just starting to go down.

_He’s going to ruin you._

“We really have to work on strength training tomorrow. We wouldn’t have been edged out by Haru and the others if the kicks off the wall had been just a bit stronger.”

Rin leans back, arms stretched out above him. He hums lightly closing his eyes, sun hitting him lightly on his face.

“Were going to have to step up our game, especially since Haru is actually training now.” 

_He’s going to ruin you._

“You that concerned about Nanase?’

Rin jolts slightly from his position, an indignant look taking over his face. 

“No! It’s just that I don’t want him to be faster than me, that’s all!”

Rin looks away, lips curved in an unintentional pout. Then his gaze softens, mouth pulling into a fond smile.

“Haru really has been trying hard though.”

_He’s going to ruin you._

“Well, we’re just going to have to be better than him.” Sousuke says, rotating his shoulders back.

Rin fond look shifts to a full- out grin, turning over to look at him. 

He looks happy.

“Good thing this place has the two of us here then, right? We’ll make sure everyone’s at their best. ” he says, smile stretched brilliantly over his face, fist held out, waiting. 

Sousuke looks at Rin’s outstretched hand

Maybe, if they were younger, Sousuke would have smiled and ruffled his hair and talked about the future of them swimming together in the Olympics. 

Maybe, if they were younger, they would have taken on all the local tournaments together, rising in the junior ranks past anyone and everyone. 

Maybe, if Rin didn’t leave, they would have gone to Tokyo together, become ranked top 10 in the country together, would have been scouted together.

Maybe, just maybe, they would have been on the same relay team last year.

Maybe Rin would have hugged him, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, with an ease of someone who has done it before.

Maybe, just maybe, Sousuke would have hugged back.

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. 

But this is now. All he has is now. And they can’t go back to that. 

_He’s going to ruin you._

Sousuke breathes in and allows a small smile to grace his face. 

He reaches out and aligns his hand with Rin’s. Despite the difference in size, their hands fit just right, just like they always have. 

_I won’t let him._

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saudade: a Portuguese word describing a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves. Often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing may never return. (Via wikipedia)
> 
> This is just a real quick thing that came in reaction to the Sousuke/Rin/Haru dynamics we have been seeing so far this season. I can't wait to see where these three end up!
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so if you see any issues please let me know!
> 
>  


End file.
